


It’s only difficult if you make it difficult

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West Fluff, F/F, Fluff, New Baby, New Parents, Protective Iris West, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: barry and iris go baby shopping for their expecting new baby, Nora.





	It’s only difficult if you make it difficult

“hey how about this?" Barry picks out a hideous orange one piece that has frills on the collar and an undefinable grandma-like pattern on a small pocket at the chest. His eyes are wide and he`s smiling at his pregnant wife as if he`s genuinely thinking of buying... that, and is proud of himself.

"oh honey," iris mutters, screwing her face up in disgust.

"what?" his smile goes away and he looks back and forth at Iris and the outfit confused, "you don't like it?" he finally realises.

"no. and I`m very sure Nora wouldn't appreciate it much either," she laughs as Barry slumps his shoulders and he looks around at all the other outfits not having a clue what to look for.

"I`m really trying," he laughs back. Iris smiles at him, her eyes shining and Barry is glad that when Nora came from the future she had her moms precious looks - not that he minds what his babies look like but it will make it more real if they look like the love of his life - a daily reminder of how strong their love is that it can create a whole new human that's a little bit of each of them; perfect little bundles of moonlight.

"here. Why don't we just decide no orange huh?" iris jokes, rubbing his back as she can tell how difficult picking nice girly outfits is for him.

"no orange - noted." he laughs with her.

"what about this?" iris held a baby pink, soft material all in one that had the cutest Minnie mouse ears on the hood and an adorable image of a baby version of Minnie mouse asleep on the lest side of the chest of it.

Barry smiled widely, the fact that he was gonna be a dad hitting him once again, filling him with so many happy emotions but mainly pride; how he - Bartholomew Henry Allen - could make something so precious with the most amazing woman on the planet.

"Its beautiful, I love it." he eventually said. Iris smiled at his response.

Most mothers are nervous about having their first child but Iris was nothing but excited. She`d promised herself - sworn on her own life - that she would protect hers and Barry`s little girl with all her might - her life if she has to.

Iris put the outfit in the basket she was carrying,

"here, Iris let me carry that," barry says, taking it off her so his wife doesn't have to do much work,

"bear, I can carry a basket," she laughed and then carried on looking,

"hey Iris," Barry was laughing in a jokey tone of voice and iris turned round to look at him. He presented to her an infant flash outfit that reads, "my daddy`s a superhero" as if the store knew The Flash`s wife was expecting. Iris raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened as a huge smile stretched across her lips and she laughed,

"oh my god, yes we`re getting it!" she declares and Barry puts it in the basket and Barry laughs again, "as long as you`re aware she isn`t getting a suit from Cisco until she`s at least 34. we don`t want any more messed up timelines so no encouraging it please, babe."

Barry smiles and opens his mouth and goes to say something but then realises he probably shouldn`t.

"ooh!" iris remembers, "we need to get a basinet! it can go by the couch, she can watch your weird ass star wars films with you!" iris suggests her voice higher pitched in excitement, "or not, I think that would be kinda cruel," she jokes and Barry looks genuinely offended,

"star wars is one of the biggest fandoms in the world! and I`m pretty sure Cisco made her watch some when she came here from the future so," Barry defends it and iris playfully rolls her eyes,

"then we can have her crib by our bed, take it in turns to get up when she wakes us up with her wailing in the middle of the night. that's the one thing I`m not looking forward to, Cecile said Jenna is really good and doesn`t often wake them up so hopefully Nora will be the same," she smiles at her husband who is looking around, trying to be helpful.

"yeah we know what you get like when you`re tired,"  he turns from the little dresses he`s looking at and gives iris a wink, and she furrows her eyebrows dropping her jaw,

"what`s that suppose to mean?"

Barry shrugs, "just saying," Iris playfully slaps him on the arm and takes his hand in hers.

"I think we`ve got enough clothes for now," she tells him, looking down at the basket almost overflowing with baby clothes almost all picked out by Iris.

"finally! I thought I was gonna have to go get a shopping cart" he sighed.

iris squinted her eyes and smirked at his sarcasm - or realism, she probably would buy the whole department except for that orange one piece.

"actually, I think we will need to get one of those if you don't mind babe, we gotta buy her crib." iris states, tapping his chest.

"why don`t you get that online?"

he had a point. but Iris was excited, she wanted it all now.

"I wanna buy it today! please?" she gave him the puppy eyes which he obviously gave in to.

"fine," he sighed then laughed as he went to get the shopping cart.

"ill see you in the isle," iris sped walked towards where the cribs were. she had in mind the most adorable one: white wooding most likely where the sides slide down so on nights where she cant sleep she can easily access her daughter without having to properly get up. plus, with her right by her side she knows she is safe, the sound of her gentle breathing and little gurgles every now and then as she`s in her own peaceful slumber reassuring her protective mother. Iris imagined a beautiful motor spinning around her head with lighting bolts and cuddly bears hanging from it as it plays the song iris was proposed to, "runnin` home to you,`", it would have a baby pink princess canopy falling around it, sheltering her from any fear she may have but hopefully with her mother and father sleeping just inches away she`ll always feel safe. Iris did consider being that extra to have a full on prnicess carriage style one but didn't think Barry would appreciate having all that in their bedroom so shell try and be as subtle as she can although he should get used to all this as its only gonna get worse. god help him when she`s 3 or 4 and wants to play dress up. Nora was definitely getting her name on the cushioned padding round the side - it is gonna be perfect, Iris is making sure of it.

Before you knew it, Barry was back with the shopping cart with a huge bag of diapers in it as well as the clothes they put in earlier,

"what did you get diapers for?" Iris asked him,

"well, you said you wanted to get everything today?" he was confused

"no, you dofus, I`m 4 months pregnant you don't get diapers this early," she laughs at his high effort attempt to get things right but you could tell he really had no clue what so ever.

"oh,"

"its okay we can buy them for now for Jenna I guess but then when Nora`s born we`re gonna need more diapers." iris smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "youre gonna do fine, babe. she`s our first child, you`re allowed to make mistakes and not know what you`re doing. but luckily we`ve got each other. we`re all winging it, but we`re gonna ace it... I promise." Iris was aware Barry was feeling useless and wanted to reassure him - but what she said was true, not knowing was basically in the job description. Raising another human in the right way is a huge challenge but they’re barry and iris - they can do it.

Barry presses a soft kiss on her lips, 

“you’re gonna be a great mom,” he tells her,

”and you’re gonna be a great dad, you need to just try and relax a little bit,” iris gave him a gentle smile that still manages to stir the butterflies in his stomach and it calms him immediately.

“What sort of crib do you want? I don’t mind putting it all together it will take a second... literally.” Barry takes her hand as they walk down the isle looking at all the different cribs, mainly all looking the same,

”Yeah well that’s the privilege of being a speedster, as well as many other things,” Iris smirks at her husband and he understands what she meant by that and smirks back,

”ugh it’s been so long,” he sighs, and iris laughs.

”I’m 4 months Bar, you’re gonna have to wait even longer than that even after I have the baby, we’re gonna be too exhausted to do anything plus she’s sleeping in with us so we’re gonna have to wait until she’s at my dads for the night or we get a house,” Iris reminds him and he frowns jokingly,

”well I guess we’ll just have to really make up for that time when it comes then huh?” He raises his eyebrows and wraps his arms around her waist but the baby bump gets in the way of him pulling her tight against him,

”she can hear you you know,” Iris laughs,

”right, sorry Nora,” he says, to the bump if iris’ belly and iris laughs at his cuteness.

Iris saw the white wooded crib that matched her ideal description and walked over to it,

”this one.” 

Barry looks at her with furrowed eyebrows,

”that simplistic? I thought you were gonna go for something super extra like some huge fortress for her,” Barry jokes, he knows his wife well.

”trust me I considered it. But I thought we could add some cute little things to it,”

iris describes to him how she thinks they should have it and he gives her a look of approval,

”that sounds adorable, I can get Cisco to put my voice into it. It does mean we’re gonna have to go to sleep with that song too,” he laughs,

”I think I’ll like that. Although last time I heard it we got attacked by nazis”

A woman that had a toddler and was pregnant entered the isle. You could hear the young boy screaming before they even got there,

”I WANT A NEW TEDDY!” He cried,

”your rooms full of them! Today we’re shopping for your sister so stop screaming otherwise I’ll have to take you’re flash figures away when we get home,” the mother warned, clearly stressed at her sons behaviour. The boy sat down on a box with his arms crossed and face screwed up sulking.

Iris looked at Barry, “do you think we’ll have a second child?”

barry widened his eyes, “I mean... Nora didn’t mention it but if that’s what you want I-“ he was still nervous for the first but he did consider thinking about it with iris if they do well with Nora (which they know they do in the long run,)

”I guess we’ll see,” she smiled at him and Barry caressed her cheek,

”they’re gonna be so beautiful,” he stared into her glowing eyes,

iris’ expression suddenly went from the smile she always had when looking at her husband to her draw dropping slightly and her eyes widening. Barry looked at her in a concerned panick,

”Iris you okay? Is it the baby?” He quickly asked, scared for his wife an daughter,

iris’ expression changed again and tears filled her eyes and she smiled,

”Barry,” she said in a gentle voice,

”What? What’s wrong?” Barry was still concerned, a normal woman carrying a speedster baby was sure to have some effects on her.

Iris took Barry’s hand, her face beaming with happiness, and placed it on her baby bump and Barry felt a slight movement against his palm and his eyes welled up and a smile formed on his lips,

”She’s moving,” he whispers, looking up at the mother-to-be with so much pride on his face.

”our baby girl,” Iris chuckles as a happy tear falls down her face,

”our baby girl,” Barry repeats, still not being able to believe his accomplishment and love for his daughter and wife before he’s even met her.

Barry pulls iris in for a tight hug and she grips to him, an indescribable, potent sense of happiness in her soul. Positive emotions beamed off the couple in a tight embrace in the middle of a store and people looked and couldn’t help but smile at the beauty of love of the new parents they could see.

”I love you so much,” Iris told him, still holding him tight,

”I love you so much too,” he said, pulling out of the hug and placing both hands on his wife’s belly,

”and Daddy loves you very much too,” he whispers and iris chuckles at his actions,

Once they’ve gotten over Nora’s first kick enough (still not over it of course) they got the last bits and pieces to make up the crib iris had imagined to every detail - apart from the personalised cushion lining, that would have to be done online.

”She’s gonna be one spoiled little baby,” Barry joked,

”not in a bitchy way I hope,” Iris says.

They walk to the till with their shopping cart and basket literally both full - almost overflowing - with random baby stuff. 

“Congratulations,” the cashier said with a kind smile.

barry and iris both smiled wide, they couldn’t help it - being a parent to a child you made with the person you’ve loved for basically your whole life brings joy to your day no matter how it’s going.

 

Barry opened the car door for Iris and gestured for her to get in, “after you mommy,”

iris smiled at him and got in, 

“thanks daddy,” she laughed at their parent-like cringiness and placed both hands back on her belly and smiled - she couldn’t wait until she could finally see hers and Barry’s daughter again in 5 months. 5 months and she can hug her and tell her how much she means to everyone and how much she loves her and how the world is a better place because she’s in it. It’s gonna be perfect.

 


End file.
